The 13th Use For Dragon's Blood: Getting The Girl
by AliasEmi
Summary: The library is quiet and Draco is relaxing by reading a book, the Dragon's Blood essay completed when Jocelyn runs in. She seemed disheveled. Was something wrong? He was determined to find out. Oneshot written for Facebook/ OC


Jocelyn Cintron

It was cold out. There were harsh winds and sheets of rain and hail were falling from the clouds. Quidditch practice had been canceled for this afternoon because the conditions were "Too Dangerous". Draco scoffed at the thought. "Too dangerous my arse. Its hail and a bit of lightning! That's more interesting than dangerous. Nott's just too damn lazy to want to bother…" He ranted to himself as he strutted down the corridor to the library; He figured that, since he no longer had practice or anything worth spending time doing, he might as well go to the library to work on the essay Snape had assigned that morning.

"What are the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood and how were they discovered?" Snape had drawled at the front of the classroom. Draco had looked around the dungeon. Nobody had their hand raised but the Mudblood. He smirked at her as the Slytherin girls burst into fits of giggles at how fast she had raised her hand. "Put your hand down Granger. Let someone else have a chance to answer." Snape sneered. Draco raised his hand lazily. "Draco?" Snape called. "The 12 uses are: as an oven cleaner, as a spot remover, in potions-" "Hold on Draco." Snape interrupted. "I am positive that you know all 12 uses and how they were discovered, but I have decided that something more is necessary. I will need a 14 inch essay from each of you about Dragon's Blood by our next class period. I want to know about each and every use and how it was discovered AND the qualities and effects that makes that use possible. Maybe then, student will learn that my class period is NOT nap time Mr. Weasley!" It had been safe to assume that Snape was pissed. Moreover, so was Jocelyn. She had turned quickly in her seat at the front of the room and glared at the weasel. The second Snape had entered his office and shut the door, her fury had been unleashed on the ginger. She had turned on her heal, her long, brown hair whipping through the air around her, reflecting a golden glow from the dull dungeon torches. With her cheeks flushed with a hint of pink, she began to thoroughly bitch him out. "Look at what you've done you filthy blood-traitor!" Draco had almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. Almost.

The last thing you ever wanted to do was piss Jocelyn Cintron off. You never wanted to get on her bad side because she was something to fear. Normally, she was sweet, in that Slytherin sort of way, but if you made her mad, you my poor, soon-to-perish friend, were royally screwed. To sum things up, she could go from zero to bitch and back again in half a second. Draco admired the fact that she was almost as well respected of a Slytherin as he himself was. Almost. She was friends with Greengrass and the other "Holier-than-thou" Slytherin girls. In a manor of speaking, it seemed more like THEY were friends with HER. They were the ones who flocked around her in the corridors during each passing period; Which was a shame, seeing as how it made it a right pain in the arse to get a good look at her. She was the Slytherin Princess. A goddess among gods. Currently she was unfortunately dating Theodore Nott; The bastard. She was beautiful, rich, and a pureblood, not to mention that her eyes changed colors because her mother was ¼ metamorphmagus. She was unique and she deserved far better than the likes of Nott. She deserved Draco.

When classes had finished for the day, he had grabbed his things and headed for the library. That was where he ran into her.

Draco was sitting at a table close to a small fire place near the very back of the library, his finished essay sitting on the table by his things like it had been for at least half an hour. There had been very little need for research, so he took this opportunity to read a book. He came to the library almost every day, claiming that he just wanted so peace and quite to relax, but mostly he came here to escape prissy, clingy Pansy. He swore that she was mental! She thought for some strange reason that HE would date HER because they had known each other for a while and the fact that she was pureblooded; But he couldn't STAND her. She was constantly bitching at him, telling him what he should be doing and who he should be hanging out with. Plus, Pansy was only a 6 on his scale, and that was being nice. She just wasn't a Jocelyn. Draco sighed as these thoughts played through his head. He just wasn't all that interested in the book he'd picked. He stood up to choose another, hoping that by doing so, he could chase away the thoughts of that pug, when Jocelyn walked through the doors of the library. He stopped in his tracks, momentarily distracted by her. She hurried past the desks and into the isles in a near jog. He couldn't see her from the place where he was rooted to the ground still, but after a few seconds, he could hear her. She was crying, and hearing her sobs unfroze him. Jocelyn, the beautiful, confident Slytherin goddess was reduced to tears and he was determined to find out what had caused it. He hurried through the labyrinth of book shelves searching for her; Pausing every now and then to see which direction he should turn. Several twists and tears later, he found her, sitting on the floor with her head resting on her knees, which her arms were wrapped around. Her shiny brown hair was hiding her face, ensuring that anyone who may have come across her would not be able to tell who it was. He walked over to where she was, leaning against another of the thousands of shelves. He kneeled down by her, reaching out and gently touching the arm closest to him. She looked up slowly, her eyes black, and flooded with tears. Before any words had been exchanged between them, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silencing and disguising charm around them.

"What happened?" He asked her softly, caressing her arm lightly from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she sobbed, her voice cracking.

"Yes, I would like to know. Please tell me Jocelyn." he said, moving a lock of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Her eyes searched his, changing to a deep purple, hardly lighter than the black, but Draco could see it. "Want to know why you don't have practice?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Theo had plans." she spat the last word, her voice bitter.

"What did Nott do to you?" Draco demanded, his voice low and steely and his eyes hard.

Jocelyn just shook her head slowly and looked down, more tears escaping her eyes. She knew she probably looked horrible; her makeup running in rivers down her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Jocelyn, what did he do?" he asked again, softer this time, but the anger was still there, boiling his blood. She looked up again, her eyes suddenly turning deep crimson. "He hooked up with Astoria. In his dorm." she bit out, her body shaking in rage. She was seething now, too pissed off for words. She clenched her hands into fists, her perfectly manicured nails digging into her skin, drawing a little bit of blood. Draco saw a drop of blood drip from her hand out of his peripheral vision. He reached out with both hands and grabbed her wrists, unwrapping her arms from around her legs.

"Jocelyn." He called for her attention, and when she looked up, he continued, "He isn't worth this." he motioned to her hands which he now had resting in his own. She uncurled her finger, the skin of her palm turning from white to her normal light tan, a bit pinker near the little crescents along the bottom. "Listen, I know that you probably don't want to hear this, much less from me of all people, but you need to dump him. He isn't worthy of the filthy mudblood, much less you."

Her eyes transitioned back into purple, lighter this time. "You know, you always date the worst guys. Nott? Zabini? That damn Ravenclaw git. You deserve someone who will treat you like the princess you are." He shifted their hands, hers now resting in one of his, while the other reached up and gently wiped the streams of drying tears from her face. "Why do you date guys like that?" he asked, his hand stopping and resting on her cheek.

"I-I don't know. I suppose that I just wanted my parents to be proud of me, so I date purebloods who my family may know. I've just been trying to make them happy… so much so that I forget about my own happiness."

"You know," he pulled his hand from her face and grabbed her hand again, causing her to look down as he began nudging her thumbs with his own, "there are purebloods who aren't pricks. They might seem like gits, but once you really get to know them," she looked up then and saw something she hadn't seen before. A small smile graced his lips. It was a sad sort of smile, but it was genuine, "you would see that some of us really aren't that bad."

She realized how handsome he was at that moment. When they were children, their parents would set up play-dates and every time she noticed how sharp his face was; Pointy almost. Looking at him now, she saw that it didn't seem as sharp anymore. His hair was free of gel and was cut short, hanging just above his eyebrows. His platinum eyes looked warm, like melted silver.

"You're right." she whispered, a small smile of her own beginning to form on her face.

His smile broadened and his eyes began to dance a bit. "Come on, let's go kick the crap out of Nott." He stood and pulled her up with him. He reversed that charms and the two of them began walking back trough the shelves, Draco leading her by the hand, pulling her gently along since he was the one that remembered the way he came. They trekked through the corridors hand in hand, talking as they walked about normal things, like books they'd read recently or the new Honeydukes candy that had been sent to those with connections so they could try them out before they hit the shelves. Eventually, they arrived at the Slytherin common room to find Nott sitting in one of the chairs by the green fire. "Malfoy! Why are you touching MY girl?" Nott had exploded the second the walked through the entrance to the room.

"I dunno; Why'd you fuck another girl?" Draco said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Nott jumped out of his chair and before Draco could even raise his wand at him to cast a spell, Nott froze. He looked at Nott's enraged face, seeing that he had been ready to lunge at him. He looked over at Jocelyn who was twiddling her wand between her fingers.

He quirked his eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Silent spell casting. He didn't even see me move."

Draco laughed and walked over to the Nott-sickle that stood in the middle of the room, closely resembling a large baboon. He stopped right in front of him and reached into his pocked, pulling out the vial of Veritaserum Snape had "loaned" him. He tipped the entire contents of the bottle into Nott's mouth, which had been frozen mid-roar. After a few seconds, Jocelyn unfroze him and the two easily pushed him back into his chair, which they stuck him to using two different spells.

"What's your patronus?" Draco asked. He had seen it earlier that year and knew that there was no way he would announce to the world what it was under his own free-will. Nott struggled for a moment, his face turning red in effort, but after a few seconds, he cracked and said it anyways, "A Squirrel!" At this, Jocelyn bust out into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides and doubling over.

"Yup, it's working. Ask away Jocelyn." he told her with a smile on his face after she stood straight again, wiping the tears from her face.

Draco knew that the effects would last quite awhile. He only needed about 3 drops for Nott to spill his guts, but he knew that with the amount he had given Nott, the sorry bastard would be spilling his guts for HOURS after this and there would be no way for him to get the antidote from Snape.

"What did you do today Theo?" She asked, her voice dripping with mock-sweetness.

"Woke up, ate breakfast, went to class, skipped potions, shagged Astoria, and tried to kill Draco." he said in one breath.

Jocelyn shook her head slowly in disgust. "How long have you been shagging her?" she asked

"Since 4th year, the night of the Yule Ball, so 2 years." he said.

A repulsed look spread across her features and she turned away.

"Who else have you fucked since you and Jocelyn have gotten together?" Draco asked seeing as how Jocelyn looked like she was going to vomit and wouldn't look away from one of the couches.

"Parkinson, Cho Chang, Abbott, Brown, Both the Patil twins, at the same time once, and I tried for Bulstrode last week, but she's too loyal to Jocelyn.

Draco looked over at Jocelyn. She looked up at him, "She's the one who told me. It wasn't hard to prove it either since the twat asked her through owl post!"

She stomped over to Nott. "Why?" she screamed.

"I wasn't getting it from you, so I got it else where." he shrugged his shoulders, not even trying to resist the potion anymore. *CRACK* Jocelyn slapped him hard in the face. "That's for being a git," she said with a deathly tone, turning to walk away. Before she took a step to distance herself from him, she turned back to him and punched him in the crotch as hard as she could in one swift movement. "And that's for fucking every hoe in this school. Maybe you should learn to keep it in your pants Nott. We're through; I've found someone else." She hisses. Draco was laughing so hard that he was doubled over. Jocelyn smirked at Nott and walked over to Draco, touching his arm like he first had in the library. He stood up straight, laughter gone, and she reached up and touched his face, "You know, I think it's time for me to find someone who isn't a git. Know anyone?" she asked playfully, and smile pulling on the corner of her lips.

Draco smiled, "Maybe." and he leaned down and kissed her softly. After a moment they pulled apart and left to get Draco's stuff from the library, leaving Nott tied to the chair with "Under effects of Veritaserum" magically written on his forehead.


End file.
